19 December 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-12-19 ; Comments *"Seeing as tomorrow I start on the Festive Fifty, your choices of the year, I thought tonight I'd play some of my favourites of the year. Only a selection, certainly not a definitive selection." Sessions *Viv Stanshall session #11 (repeat). Recorded 1988-08-09. First broadcast 23 November 1988. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part 1 :JP: "We start with no less a personage than God." *GOD: My Pal (12") Shakin' Street *Raw Dope Posse: Listen To My Turbo (12") Show Jazz *Jesus And Mary Chain: Sidewalking (7") Blanco y Negro *Boom & The Legion Of Doom: Skate Thrash Grind (7") Depression *Stella Chiweshe: Sarura Wako (LP - Ambuya? Plus The Mini LP Ndizvozvo) Globe Style *Bolt Thrower: In Battle There Is No Law (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *King Of The Slums: The Pennine Spitter (12" - England's Finest Hopes) Play Hard *(Trailer for BBC Christmas Radio concerts) *Fall: A Day In The Life (LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) NME *Black Riot: A Day In The Life (12") Champion *Disappointments: The Woe (7" EP) *Disappointments: Track Fever (7" EP) *Art Fag: Four Basic Vegebo Groups (?) ? *Four Brothers: Vimbayi Part 1 (?) ? *A Witness: Raw Patch (12" - One Foot In The Groove) Ron Johnson *Big Daddy Kane: Raw (12") Prism *Extreme Noise Terror: Another Nail In The Coffin (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :JP: "I warned you at the beginning of the programme that there was going to be a moment of self-indulgence, as if the whole thing wasn't self indulgent. Our William and our Alexandra are at a school called Combs Middle School in Suffolk and they put on a really good, I mean genuinely good show each year. Last year's came second in some kind of national competition and they entered the same competition this year with something called 'A Disuse Waves The Rules'. It has music by Simon Clover and lyrics by Ian Cristle, who are both teachers at the school, and our William and Alexandra go there, and they allow anybody who wants to take part in the thing at all can, which means obviously there are a lot of people in it. I went along to see it last week, really expecting you know to be vaguely, frankly bored by the whole proceedings, and it was really very, very good. I mean, so good that I went along to see it again, and not just because our Alexandra is in the chorus on this particular thing I'm about to play you. And you can hear William playing alto-saxophone about one minute and forty-two seconds into it, in case you want to listen that closely. As I say, very self-indulgent, but it means a lot to me." *Combs Middle School: Beach Boy (from 'Odysseus Waives The Rules') *Morrissey: Disappointed (12" - Everyday Is Like Sunday) His Master's Voice *Viv Stanshall: The Eating At Rawlinson End (Peel Session) *Carcass: Frenzied Detruncation (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Mix Master Spade & Compton Posse: Genius Is Back (12") LA Posse *Foyer Des Arts: Frauen In Frieden Und Freiheit (LP - Ein Kuss In Der Irrtumstaverne) FünfUndVierzig *Masters Of The Obvious: Rot Rot Rot (7" - Hammeroid) Tulpa Productions Part 2 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Love Is Strange (LP - Copy Cats) Jungle *(Trailer for 'Radio One re-lives the Sixties') *A Guy Called Gerald: Voodoo Ray (12") Warlock *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: All The Time In The World (12" - Something Nice) In Tape *Siddeleys: Are You STILL Evil When You're Sleeping? (12" - Sunshine Thuggery) Sombrero *Napalm Death: Moral Crusade (LP - Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Traveling Wilburys: Not Alone Anymore (LP - Volume One) Warner Brothers File ;Name *JP19881219_01.mp3 *JP19881219_02.mp3 ;Length *1:34:23 *0:22:14 ;Other *Many thanks to ray-b2 for sharing this show. ;Available *1 Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online